stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonny
Sonny is a fish currently living in the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort lobbyquarium. He is best friends with the shark named Buster. Persona He sounds like a con-man from New York City (complete with a Brooklyn accent), as said by some fans, as he also bets with other fish: "C'mon, double or nothin' "! (fish swim away) "Crap!". He also has had a few near-death experiences: #Nearly getting eaten by Buster in a few episodes. #Choking on a nut thrown in by Todd and Mark. The shark saved him by performing the Heimlich maneuver. #Nearly dying in the incident with the groms in "Groms Gone Wild". #He also jumped out of the tank to tell the Kahuna about Fluffy's death. Trivia *He has appeared in every episode, though he only speaks in a few episodes. *He also was heard talking in "Charging into the Night" by Johnny. *He spoke to the Kahuna in "Penthouse of Horror". *His name was revealed to be Sonny in the episode "Penthouse of Horror". *Sonny is a Yellow Tang (Zebrasoma flavescens) *There are rumors that Sonny is voiced by Bill Lake. *He has been seen actively encouraging Buster to eat people in "Board and Confused", "O Broseph, Where Art Thou" and "Clinging in the Rain". Gallery S2_E6_Sonny_wants_to_make_fish_that_looks_like_Fluffy_to_eat_his_own_tail_again.png|Sonny in 'Sick Day'. S2 E6 Buster hugs Sonny.png S2 E6 Sonny is pushed around the aquarium a few times.png S2 E7 Sonny jumps out of the Lobbyquarium.png S2 E7 Sonny realises he is in trouble and starts to swim away.png S2 E7 Sonny bad mouths Buster.png S2 E7 Sonny puts fencing gear on.png S2 E7 Sonny tells Buster they have to step it up a notch.png S2 E8 Sonny swims away.png S2 E8 Sonny gets scared.png S2 E8 the light is attached to an Anglerfish.png S2 E8 The light is turned on.png S2 E8 Sonny can't sleep due to fear of vampires everywhere.png S1 E9 Buster continues to help Sonny. Sonny tells him "You - can - stop - now".png S1 E9 Sonny says "Thanks, buddy, I owe you".png S1 E9 Buster helps Sonny.png S1 E9 Sonny chokes on them.png S1 E9 Sonny tries to eat them thinking they are food.png S1 E11 Sonny tells Buster "For a big fish, you've got a really tiny brain, you know that?".png S1 E11 Buster asks Sonny "Like with my tail?".png S1 E11 Sonny tells Buster what he has to do "Someone tries to sneak in the joint, we whack 'em".png S1 E11 Buster and Sonny guard Brosephs Sandcastle.png S1 E16 Sonny tells Buster "Eh, I never liked him anyway. You want to go swimming?".png S1 E16 Sonny bangs into the wall as Kelly takes Fluffy to the kitchen.png S1 E16 Sonny tries to save Fluffy "Hang tight, buddy. I'll save you".png S1 E16 Sonny says "Fluffy, look out!" as the net heads towards Fluffy.png S1 E16 Kelly places the net within the fish tank. Sonny says "Holy carp! It's a raid!".png S1 E16 Sonny tells Buster "Check out that crazy pirate lady".png Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Galleries